dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb
& & or & or & & |similar='Finish Buster Revenge Death Ball Spirit Ball' }} Spirit Bomb (元気玉, Genki Dama; lit. "Energy Sphere") is a powerful attack in Dragon Ball, widely considered to be the strongest attack in the series, but depends on the number of organisms supporting its use. In the manga, it is used only a total of three times. History and usage Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet. In the afterlife, Goku is taught this move from King Kai. Essentially, to use the Spirit Bomb, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. Likewise, once a Spirit Bomb has been fired, it is possible for one with a pure heart to deflect the technique, as Goku clarifies to Gohan and Krillin. However, a strong enough person can deflect it regardless of their morality; as shown when Kid Buu, who is stated to be pure evil, resists the Super Spirit Bomb fired by Goku during their final battle on the Sacred World of the Kais. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Krillin says that Goku cannot gather the energy while in his Super Saiyan state. This is because the Super Saiyan transformation is inherently malicious and taints the heart and soul. In the feature, Goku manages to channel the Spirit Bomb energy directly into himself while he is in his Super Saiyan form, supercharging his power, giving him a Spirit Bomb-sized solar aura, and filling him with a straining fury. Despite not being able to form one as a Super Saiyan, Goku is apparently capable of using it in this form as he turns into a Super Saiyan when he destroys Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, albeit after already forming it and firing it. However, the main disadvantage of the attack is the amount of time needed to complete the attack, thus the attack is used very rarely. Although Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are the only characters known to have used this attack, it was Goku who gathered the energy before Krillin threw it and Gohan only rebounded the attack. Although he never used it in the anime and manga, Cell claimed to be capable of using the attack (likely because he has data collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device about the fight between Goku and Vegeta) to Piccolo, Krillin and Future Trunks. Types of Spirit Bomb Fusion Spirit Bomb During the battle against Vegeta, Goku had no choice but to use the technique King Kai taught him: the Spirit Bomb. But Vegeta transformed into a Great Ape and due to the enormous disadvantage he was at against his now monstrous enemy, many of Goku's attempts failed. However, he eventually managed to collect the energy needed for his ultimate attack. Unfortunately, before he was able to unleash this attack on his foe, Vegeta thrashed Goku, reducing the amount of gathered energy and leaving him incapable of doing anything. Still, he managed to give what was left of the gathered energy of the Spirit Bomb to Krillin, and with some help from Gohan, the Spirit Bomb reached its target, Vegeta. Although a direct hit, the Spirit Bomb did not finish the Saiyan prince, presumably due to having lost too much power, although it did injure and weaken Vegeta.''Dragon Ball'' manga, volume 20: "The Deciding Battle", chapters 232-238 Large Spirit Bomb Similarly to his fight with Vegeta, Goku could not defeat Frieza even with his Kaio-ken's power increased 20 times, so he decided to once again use the Spirit Bomb, raising his hands into the air, with Frieza thinking Goku was giving up. With some help from Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan, Goku had enough time to collect energy from the remaining living beings of Namek as well as some nearby planets, thus creating a bigger Spirit Bomb than the last one, and threw it at Frieza, seemingly killing him. However, the Spirit Bomb was not strong enough to bring an end to the galactic tyrant.Dragon Ball chapter 313, "Kaiō-ken times 20!!!" Despite the fact that it failed, Frieza was still unable to reflect it, and caused him some damage. Absorption The Spirit Bomb energy can be absorbed by a living entity in order to power them up. Only three characters in the series have ever done this: Goku (in Super Android 13! and the ''Budokai'' video game series), Vegeta, and Krillin (in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai). In video games, Goku uses the technique as part of his Super Dragon Fist and his body turns blue when he absorbs the Spirit Bomb. Instant Spirit Bomb A combination of the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb used against Hatchiyack. Cell's Spirit Bomb Cell's version of the Spirit Bomb shown in several video games. Super Spirit Bomb In holding back against Buu's various incarnations to allow Vegeta and the other Z Fighters a chance to protect the Earth, Super Saiyan 3 Goku exhausts his energy to the point that he alone cannot defeat Kid Buu. Vegeta reacts by coming up with the idea to destroy Buu with a Spirit Bomb powered by the people of Earth. By restoring the planet and immediately reviving everyone on it thanks to Porunga, every Earthling would give Goku most of their energy. However, only Goku's friends give their energy at first, since everyone else has doubts about the voices they are hearing. But once Mr. Satan talks to the people on Earth and convinces them to raise their hands, everyone's energy becomes part of the Spirit Bomb. Goku forms the Spirit Bomb in base form, but has to go Super Saiyan during the attack to overcome Kid Buu's attempt to deflect it. With this, the bomb eventually obliterates the evil Majin.''Dragon Ball'' manga, volume 42: "Bye-Bye, Dragon World", chapters 510-516 In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Goku creates a more powerful version of the Super Spirit Bomb (called an ultimate Spirit Bomb in-game) out of energy from the people of Earth, Heaven, Hell, and other planets in order to defeat Future Kid Buu. Ultra Spirit Bomb A larger and more powerful form of the Spirit Bomb used by Gokule in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Revenge Death Ball A negative version of the Spirit Bomb used by Baby Vegeta. The energy is gathered from the people under his control. Universal Spirit Bomb With Goku and Vegeta having lost both their fusion and their transformations as Super Saiyan 4s, the battle against Omega Shenron seemed practically lost. However, they would not give up and with a Spirit Bomb powered by the whole universe, the evil Shadow Dragon was beaten and completely destroyed.Dragon Ball GT episode 63, "Universal Allies" Movies and OVA The Spirit Bomb has also appeared in several ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies. ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest After having decided that it was the only way to defeat Dr. Wheelo, Goku started gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb. Dr. Wheelo flew high into space, shooting a beam intended to destroy the whole planet. But just then Goku launched his energy ball and destroyed Dr. Wheelo once and for all.Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, 1990 Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Seeing that Turles had gained an incredible power after eating the fruit of the Tree of Might, Goku once again resorted to the Spirit Bomb. But since the tree had absorbed all the energy from the planet, there was no energy left for Goku to use his technique and Turles easily countered it with his Calamity Blaster. Goku then collected the energy inside the Tree of Might and used it to destroy both Turles and the tree he had planted after a brief showdown. In the English version, King Kai refers to this as a "Super Spirit Bomb" it could be considered the first one of its kind.Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug When Gohan whistles as Piccolo asked him to, Lord Slug quickly loses his edge, and right after Piccolo gave his energy to Goku, the latter attacked Slug with the Kaio-ken. Goku then disabled the generator that was causing the Earth to freeze, so he could absorb energy from the sun. With that energy, Goku launched a Spirit Bomb at Slug, destroying him and his generator as well.Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, 1991 Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Although in this movie Goku does not actually throw a Spirit Bomb, he does gather the energy for it, except that, because he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he absorbed the energy, which ultimately he used to destroy Super Android 13.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, 1992 The Super Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan forms in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World is very similar the Spirit Bomb technique used in Super Android 13! ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' In the flashback of Slug and Turles' defeats, they are shown being destroyed by the Spirit Bombs made to defeat them. In the OVA Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Goku uses the Instant Spirit Bomb variation to defeat Hatchiyack while using his Full-Power Super Saiyan transformation. ''Super Collaboration Special'' In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Goku utilises a Spirit Bomb against the monster Akami as part of his plan to finish Akami off. Luffy and Toriko distract the monster while Goku prepares the attack. After throwing the Spirit Bomb, he rushes towards the monster while preparing a Kamehameha, turns Super Saiyan 3, and then fires the Kamehameha while Luffy and Toriko are still attacking the monster. Appearances in games The Spirit Bomb appears in several video games, including the ''Gokuden'' RPG series, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' games, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. The Spirit Bomb almost always inflicts extreme damage, being one of the strongest techniques in video games (in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when the user combines Give Me Energy! or Kaio-ken together with Spirit Bomb, it inflicts a tremendous amount of damage). It appears as golden-yellow and red in some games, and light-green for Cell's Spirit Bomb in the Budokai games. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Goku teaches Krillin how to use the Spirit Bomb (Krillin was able to wield the Spirit Bomb when Goku gave it to him to attack Vegeta in the manga/anime). In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Goku can perform the Spirit Bomb as a Super Saiyan 4. In the ''Raging Blast'' games, if the non-custom Spirit Bomb is equipped on Goku with Krillin and Kid Gohan on his team, when he loses all health, a cutscene will occur recreating the scene of Krillin throwing the Spirit Bomb and Kid Gohan deflecting it back at the opponent. If this team attack hits, it will be an instant K.O, no matter how much health the opponent had. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, after absorbing Perfect Cell, Super Buu can use the Spirit Bomb. In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: when Vegeta pushes Janemba out of the way of Goku's Super Spirit Bomb in order to save Future Trunks, the Spirit Bomb hits him instead. However, because he is no longer evil, the Spirit Bomb enters his body and greatly empowers him, giving him enough power to defeat Super Janemba. While using the Spirit Bomb's energy, Vegeta is at the Super Saiyan 2 level with his power is much higher than usual; Goku initially believes that Vegeta has achieved a new form, and is then surprised when he realizes that Vegeta is only at Super Saiyan 2 and has so much power. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Goku uses an ultimate Spirit Bomb made from gathering energy from the people of Earth, many other planets, and even the Hell in order to defeat Future Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb can also be used in the crossover video game Battle Stadium D.O.N and J-Stars Victory Vs, in the form of the Large or Super Spirit Bomb. Goku, as well as the player's avatar, can perform this technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. The Spirit Bomb can also be used in the First-Person Fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Spirit Bomb is the second and final of Goku's Ultimates. He acquires it after obtaining the Spirit Crystal from the Sprite elder Montgomery to prove that he is of pure heart. Like in the manga and anime, it takes time to charge; this is represented in the game by taking several turns to complete. Trivia *Its name is a pun on denki gama, meaning "electric rice cooker" in Japanese. *The website for Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods states that "King Kai teaches Goku the "Kaio-ken and how to gather energy from the planet into one great fighting energy ball. Later King Kai takes on the training of Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo using the same techniques that were successful with Goku.". It is unknown whether this statement refers to teaching the Z Fighters the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb techniques, or if it is referring to King Kai's training techniques. In the manga chapter "The Great Genki-Dama", Piccolo does not recognize the Spirit Bomb, and states that King Kai never mentioned it to him or the other Z Fighters. Gallery References ca:Bola Genki pt-br:Genki Dama Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks